Why Me? (Sam Uley x OC)
by Vicious Scorpio
Summary: Samantha is Bella Swan's younger sister. Sammy isn't like Bella because of how she treated men, flirting, and toying with whomever she choiced. She leaves a long trail of broken hurts. Can Sam Uley a shape-Shifter make her feel something else and change her ways, before it's too late.
1. chapter 1

Samantha POV.

Hi my name is Sammy, but my full name is Samantha Rene-Lee Swan. I'm 16 years old soon to be 17 years old in a month. My Birthdayis next month.

My mom and her husband Phil are sending me away to go live with my biological father Charlie who lives in Forks, Washington. It's not that I don't like phil, he's a great step-father, and I get along with him and my mother really well, both of them are kind to me, and very supportive.

The whole reason why they decided to do this was because I kept getting into a lot of fights at my school, and around my neighborhood. Girls at my school got into fight with me all cause I stolen their boyfriends from them. I saw it was pathetic how they would want to cry and fight over a guy that's capable of betraying them.

My hair is naturally straight and jet black, I get my dark brown eyes from my father too. My sink color is a light tan, it's not pale like my older sister Bella's skin. She's moved away to Washington about a half year ago. She and I get along so well. I was mad at first that I was being sent off, but knowing my sister will be there, I was fine with it now.

When Bella moved away, I felt all alone, and since then led me to started dating a lot of boys, then broke up with them after I get sick tired of them after a week or two , weather they were single, or taken. I didn't give a crap. I wanted whoever the hell I wanted. No guy has ever managed to tell me no. Tch, haha oh how I loved it seeing the look on their pathetic faces after I tell them it's over.

My mother Rene walks in my bedroom seeing me packing the last of my stuff in large boxes.

"I see your finished packing sweetie". I hear my mom say. She wasn't happy I was being sent away due to something stupid. But she had a small smile on her face, but she doesn't fool me, I can easily tell she was sad, I was leaving her. Just like Bella.

"Yeah, mom, look dont be sad mom, I'll came by over the summer and visit you and phil." I tell her reasureeing her, so she doesn't feel like I'm going to forget about her completely. Next thing I know she comes up to me giving me a warm hug.

"Oh my baby, I'm sorry, please don't see like I'm kicking you out. Your my baby, you know I love you and I always will." She said while trying not to cry but I can tell she is silently.

"M-om, p-please don't cry momma." I said my voices sounding like it's cracking. This is killing me seeing and hearing my mom cry in front of me. Tears began to blur my vision a little bit, and start rolling down my cheeks. She then pulls away gently from the hug looks at my face.

"Ooh my baby, I'm sorry, I didnt mean to start crying and now look I made you cry too, honey your too beautiful to be in tears, don't cry sweetie, I'll be fine." My mom said feeling bad.

"I'm not beautiful mom, don't exaggerated on how I look." I told her.

But really I didn't think I look gorgeous. Least that's what I thought.

"Baby how can you say that your born with the natural looks of a super model." She told me. It shocked me, cause not once have I ever heard her saying this to Bella, moms always praised me for my looks everyone always told me I look beautiful then Bella but my mom will never compare me to Bella she would never even mention Bella when it comes to my looks I can understand why because that's her daughter too. My sister. Even Bella compliments me on my looks. I never liked begin called beautiful.

I hated that being the only reason why guys digged me for, and other girls wanting to be so nice, or bestie with me, and other get jealous and fight with me. I began to put a distant with people.

It pissed me off that my looks can only attract people and not for me, the real me.

"Okay sweetie, it's time to go, the plane to Washington leaves in an hour." She said.

"Okay, mom." I replied.

(The air port)

We made it to the airport on less then 20 mintues, give us enough time to unload my things and purchase a plan ticket.

After getting my things all in, my mom and phill bought my plane ticket for me.

We gave each other out final hugs, and goodbyes.

I was lined up waiting to show my ticket and passport.

"Whao, wait kiddo, we almost forgot to give you an early birthday gift . Here you go." Phil said handing me a small box the was nicely wrapped up.

"Thanks, I'll open it up once I'm off the plane." I said happily.

"Your very welcome kiddo, imma miss you so much. Call once you land." He said. Before giving me a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"Next." I heard the staff saying. I snap out of my trane of thought of my gift, and went up to present my ticket and passport. Then off I was in the plane.

"Well, Washington, here I come." I said to myself in my head. Looking forward to my new life.

Author's note.

Well that's the first chapter tell me how I did this is my first Twilight story. Hope you enjoy.


	2. chapter 2

Airport.

Bella POV

It's been a half year since I last seen my little sister Samantha. Oh I miss her so much, I want to tell her all about what's been going on in my life. Well I don't know if I should tell her about Edward's secret, yet? Charlie and I are about to get ready to drive to the airport here in Washington to pick up Sammy from there.

I wonder what she's been through while I was away. Hopefully, she's not as quite and shy when I last saw her. She used to always keep to herself half the time. All I remember about her is how upset she was with me, saying how I don't care about leaving her all alone. I asked her if she wanted to come, and she yelled at me screaming no and just took off in her room. Not bothering to tell me goodbye. It made me feel so bad leaving her. But I will make it all up to her for lost time of not being together.

My phone vibrated and pulled it out of my pocket, on the lock screen it was a text message from my boyfriend Edward. I smiled widely, unlocking my phone, then went to messages .

"What are you up to today?" (Edward)

After reading his first message, I started typing on my keyboard, then pressed send.

"Going to the airport, with my dad to pick up my sister Samantha". I texted him. Putting my phone away back in my jacket pocket, and ran down the stairs to see if Charlie was ready.

Ince I saw him waiting by the door, he glanced at me with a smile.

"Ready Bells?" Charlie said.

"I been ready!" I said with enthusiasm.

We both walked out the door and headed to his police cruiser, then drove to the airport.

Sammy here we come. I told myself.

"Excited to see your sister?" Charlie asked with a smile on his face. He too was happy now that he'll be having both of his girls at home with him.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hehe, that's good to hear." He said.

We enjoyed the rest of the ride to the airport in silence.

30 minutes later.

Samantha's POV

The rest of the airplane ride was rather enjoyable. Got to watch some movies, read some fashion magazines.

Then I got a little excited when I looked at my gift from Phil and my mom.

Not wanting to wait any longer to open it. Damn excitement, got the better of me. I started tearing the wrapping, then set it aside. My eyes widen, a big all smile started spreading across my face, from ear to ear.

It was a cellphone!

A Samsung Galaxy On5, from Metro Pcs.

I squealed a little cause of how happy I was in having my very first cellphone . It's funny cause when I asked my mom for a cellphone but she said to wait till the time was right, I was 14 at the time. Now feeling not so bad about leaving home, since my mom will now be needing a reason to keep in touch with me while living in a while different state with my biological father, and ...Bella.

Bella I hope she isn't hurt on last time we saw eachother, it wasn't a pleasant farewell. If there's any I do regret is hurting Bella . I shouldn't have reacted like that. God I should've handle it a lot better. I'm such a bitch. I thought to myself feeling a bit hurt and guilty.

I hope she will forgive me when I saw her.

She better let me make it up to her for lost time.

I ripped myself from all the negativity thoughts I had, and focused back my attention to my new phone. Luckily my laptop was in front of me, I tooked the USB cable for my charger , and plugged it into my laptop, to charge up a little while I waited to land.

Normal POV

Bella and her father Charlie had finally arrived at the airport and waited patiently for Samantha to arrive as well.

They talked for a bit till they hear the intercom saying a plane was in.

They rosed from their seats and stood where the people on the plan were to be coming in from.

Then they saw a familiar , 5'7 tall gorgeous young teen. Yup thats her. Bella was first to shout out for her.

"Sammy!" Bella yelled while waving her hand hoping it would get her attention to let her know they're there.

Samantha gaved them a beautiful wide smile and started walking towards them.

All three of them gave eahcother a warm welcoming hug, and left the airport.

"Hey, Samantha you hungry?" Charlie asked.

Samantha nodded quickly , and giggled a little. Yeah she was hungry. Airport food ugh!

Then they made their drive to a local reastraunt that Charlie normally goes to the first time Bella arrived.

It was his favourite place to have his usual steak and cobbler.

They went inside say down, ordered food, eat, and chit chatted.

Charlie and Bella were shocked on how much of a good appetite Samantha has. She ordered a large, medium cooked steak, with mashed potatoes with gravy, and a chocolate milk-shake. She was wolfing down on it like she hasn't eaten in days .

No lie Samantha was skinny but not to where her ribs were showing off her ribs. Its amazing how she is so curvy.

Once they saw she was cleaned her plate, she ordered a slice of cheese cake.

"Whao, easy there kiddo slow down. You looked starved." Charlie said laughing.

Bella started cracking up with laughter. She too was amazed how Sammy hasn't changed. Her appetite is monstrous for a well shaped teen. She wasn't gonna lie when she thought Sammy has the body of a model.

Once they finished their lunch they paid and left the place , started heading home to help Samantha unpacking her stuff and get her settled in her new room they have ready for her.

They fianlly arrived home and helped Samantha with her stuff and helped her unpack.

"No I got this. You guys can go down stairs I'll meet you there once I'm all done up here.

"Alright, take your time, and make yourself at home." Charlie said. Then went out.

Which only left the two Swan sisters alone together .

"It's fianlly good to see you again Sammy." Bella said with a smile and hugged her younger sister.

"Please forgive me for snapping at you when you left to come here Bella." Samantha said with a broke voice that sounded nothing but regret . Hopeful her big sister would not hold it against her.

"No, don't talk about that, look pasts is past. There's nothing to forgive. I've you Sammy. If anyone should be saying sorry it's me for leaving you behind." Bella said with hurt in her voice. Hoping Sammy would forgive her.

"No, Bella. Don't be, look I been forgiving you. I love you too Bella." Samantha said.

After they spent several minutes in a tight hug. They let go of whatever wrong they did and said to each other. Bella gave her sister a kiss on the cheek, and left Sammy to finished getting settled in.

Samantha POV.

After Bella left my room. I started doing my own stuff. I got my suitcase and started taking out everything clothes, shoes, and toiletries. Including my laptop and put everything away in its proper place. Then I checked my phone from my pockets and saw it was 78% charged which was okay with me that to me was more then enough. I layed down on my bed and started playing around with my phone trying to figure it out more. Downloaded some apps I normal would like to try out or had.

I open my drawer next to my bed and got a small blue book that had all my friend's contact. Not wasting any time to put them all in my phone contacts synched with my Google account.

Texting everyone I knew my name and new number .

Now the I finished doing that. I saw that I was low on shampoo and conditioner. She heavily sighed, got up from her room and decided she was going to tell her dad and sister she was going to go out and explore and find a store to buy what she needed. They agreed. She gaved them her number, in case she got lost and headed out the door.


End file.
